Wolves shed tears
by Hyperdrive 24
Summary: Arya and Gendry are both good friends but will there time apart change that. Will the fact that wolves can cry drive Gendry away or make him stay? But there is a bigger problem these two must face, Winter is coming.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first Arya and Gandry fic I do not own any of the characters. They all rightfully belong to Gorge R. R. Martin.

Ayra glared at Gendy across the fire, they had had another fight and hot pie sat at the side glancing hesitantly at each of them in turn. Arya got to her feet. "I'm going to piss." She said marching over to the wood behind Gendry.

"That ain't no language for a lady." Gendry said and he got a kick in the shin for that as she passed.

"Stupid Bull." Arya hissed. Silence fell over Hot pie and Gendry as they listened to her feet snapping twigs grow fainter. It was quiet for a while longer then Hot pie coundn't take it any longer.

"Oh I wish that you and Arya would stop doing that." He burst out.

"What?" Gendry said looking at Hot pie with a questioning glance.

"Well you do it all the time and well, what I mean is it's no fun to watch is all." Hot pie looked down at his feet not wanting to meet Gendrys' gaze. Gendry watched the fire dancing and the twigs splintering, its glow was the exact opposite of Arya's eyes icy glare. He went over what he had said to her earlier.

"Is m' lady craving to lose of a feather bed?" Gendry said looking at Arya trying to find a soft place, or as close as soft as she could find to sit on.

"No!" Arya snapped at him. She had fallen privy to their arriving at the clearing and though she had brushed it off she had hit her tail bone on a stone with all her weight behind it. She had only just managed to hide a limp. He had then proceeded to teas her about being highborn she was fine with that but when he said something about her family. That was it she had snapped into an angry silence watching him with her gray eyes, if they could, would freeze him where he sat. So thus here they are with Gendry starting to feel quite bad Arya not back yet from what would seem like a very long piss. He got to his feet and with a sigh went to look for her.

When he came to a river he was about to pass a tree and call for her, But he stopped in his tracks as he heard sobs. Gendry looked round and saw Arya huddled into a ball rocking back and forth on her heels cradling her knees with her arms as she wept. And in that instance Gendry saw not a feisty little wolf cub she so often was, he saw a little lost young girl. Gendry resisted the sudden urge to run over to her and scoop her up into his arms whilst she cried. Instead her looked away and stood with his back pressed against a trees trunk resting his head back on its bark, pressing his eyes shut. Listening to her weep.

Well that is all for now there may be more but until then, sayonara!


	2. Nightmares

Yo time for chapter two!

When Arya had finished crying Gendry snuck back to their camp. His head was bowed low so that the shadows cast by the fires light covered his face and this distress in his eyes. He lay down with his back facing the fire, Hot pie and the way he had come from.

"What happened?" Hot pie asked, but when Gendry did not reply he thought it best to leave him be. Arya came along not long after and huddled up by the fire. She rested her head on her knees and sneaked a glance a Gendrys' back.

"Stupid Bull." She muttered and drew her knees closer to herself, looking away from him. It was with this that Hot pie decided to settle down as well.

"Well good night." He said.

Gendry woke with a start. Hot pie had gone to piss but that was not what woke him up. It was early, morning before dawn when Arya started to scream. At first he thought they were under attack. But he soon saw Arya writhing around on the ground as if she fighting off some unseen attacker. Gendry scrabbled over to her and fought with her arms to pin them down so she wouldn't scratch his eyes out.

"Arya! Arya! Wake up it's just a dream!" he was straddling her and shaking her by the shoulders. Her eyes snapped open, she stared up into his. She was hyperventilating and Gedry made shore not to lose eye contact until Aryas' breathing had slowed and she had calmed down somewhat. Gendry then said goodbye to any pried he might have had and pulled her to his cast. She fisted his shirt in her hands and he started to rock her back and forth like what his mother had done in her rocking chair, trying to lull her back to sleep. Hot pie came back stumbling back though the trees and saw them, Gendry hugging Arya.

"It happened again didn't it?" he said, Gendry just nodded and stayed as he was. "Is that the third time now."

"Yes." Gendry said.

"What happened to cause this?" Said hot pie.

"Only she knows." Gendry looked down at Arya, she was asleep again, properly from exhaustion.


	3. The Way Home

It had been three years since she and Gendry had parted ways, and many things had happened in that time. She was now a trained killer of the faceless men. As she walked down the road away from the docks at kings landing, Sword at her hip and cloak covering her body. Her head left uncovered, getting her quite a few stares. She had kept her hair shot when it got too long and hung in her eyes she would hack it off with a knife.

Gendry now worked as a blacksmith providing armor for Bran at winterfell. All day he would pond on metal and most of the night he would do the same. He rarely slept and when did he dreamt about the times he, Arya and Hot pie had spent together. And when the news came to him that she was presumed dead it was just too hard for him to think about and so he hammered metal and made armor for her little brother, in some way he felt that by doing that he was helping her.

Arya walked up the kingsroad at her next encounter with a village she decided to get a horse. As she sat down she rubbed her feet, she was used to walking and she had walked three quarters of the way there and well she had come to the conclusion that it was time she had a horse. She picked herself up, shading her eyes she looked at the sky. The sun was just passed its highest peak and it was about another hour or two walk to the next village so she readjusted her belt and pack and started walking again. As she walked the day got darker not because of the sun going down the because of the clouds that covered the North most of the time rolled in over head and she was soon reminded that Winter is coming.

Gendry wiped his hands on a cloth and admired his work a two handed sword that was light enough to use with one had if needed, it had a wolves head as its pummel and two wolves heads as the hilt. All in all it was a very fine sword. He didn't know why he forged it but the idea just suddenly popped into his head that evening whilst he was watching Shaggydog and Summer lie together next to the front gates as if they knew someone was coming that no one else did. Gendry pulled on his jerkin and crossed over the courtyard to the two Dire Wolves, he knelt down next to them and scratched the space between their ears. They were both so big that when they were on all fours they were about the size of a small horse. "What is it you guy can tell that the rest of us can't?" Gendry said to them. But they just kept looking out through the gates and gave a slight huff as if to say what it was. Gendry got back to his feet, he had more work to do. So leaving the two wolves to themselves he went back to his forge.

Arya stayed the night in a little inn that buzzed with life, women going from one man to the next and in the morning Arya haggled with a man about a price for a horse, he had tried to rip her off at first saying that it was a fine beast and that it would cost her twenty silver pieces. But having grown up in a Castle she knew the difference between horses so she soon haggled herself a better horse. And within an hour after that she was riding along the kingsroad atop a beautiful gray mere.

Gendry had been commissioned by Bran to forge armor for Shaggydog and Summer. With winter soon apon them he wanted the wolves to have something a little tougher than fur to protect them. Gendry hammered on the helmet that was to be Shaggydogs'. It had taken him longer than he had first presumed and all he had to show for it was this one helmet that he was still hammering. After he dipped it into a trough of water,a buttet being a little small, he admired his work. As if on cue Shaggydog padded round the corner of the forge and stuck his inside. Gendry smiled at the Diere wolf and walked over to him; he slid the helmet onto Shaggydogs' head and took a step back.

"I would defiantly run from you if I saw a fully armoured Diere wolf coming at me." Gendry said folding his arms. "It's not to heavy is it? I can make it lighter if you'd like?"

Shaggydog flared his nostrils and nudged Gendry with his snout. Gendry petted his damp snout then when back to work on the next helmet.

Okay there you have it sorry for the long wait and there will be more to come. R&amp;R.


	4. The Changes

Arya road up to the gates of winterfell, its gray stone walls may have looked daunting to some but to her they looked welcoming. Looking up as she entered under the archway. Home, she was finally home. She had changed and it was inevitable that others had as well. Watching in front of her Arya saw people bustling here and there. She had sent a raven privy to her arrival too Bran, to inform him that she was alive but that she didn't want a big event made out of her coming back. It seemed Bran had stayed true to her wishes; no one stood waiting for her, so just a simply as any normal merchant Arya steered her horse to the stables and dismounted. Slinging the rains over a wooden bar she tethered her horse and unpacked her saddle bags. Slinging her packs over her shoulder she walked up the stone steps into the castle of winterfell

Gendry heard the clatter of hooves on cobbles, looking up from his work on the second wolf helm he observed as a single rider road into the courtyard. Gendry couldn't quite tell if they were male or female, as he watched them go into the stables and dismount he was granted an answer to his confusion with the slight curve of hips that signified a woman. She was lean and fit; he could tell that by the way she carried her packs, the way she walked and the way she held herself in her posture. She asended the steps pulled open the large oak doors and entered winterfell. Summer and Shaggydog both watched the woman intently, with their ears pricked up facing forwards, with intelligent eyes they got to all fours and followed her into the castle.

Arya heard the padding of paws behind her, glancing over her left shoulder she saw two dire wolves following suite behind her. The corner of her moth curved into a knowing smirk. She turned back the large oak doors loomed ahead of her. Arya reached out a hand and pushed them open giving her a somewhat dramatic entrance into the great hall. After winterfell had burnt down they had rebuilt it making the hall a fare bit bigger than it once was, but it still felt like home all the same. Arya strode down the hall up to Bran who sat in his chair that wasn't quite a throne but might as well have been from the size of it. Bran looked up at her form from his mound of papers and maps. A smile spread across his face, he had grown so much he was a man now.

"Arya. Welcome home." He said.

"Good to be back." She said. "Bran winter in coming and, well I didn't see many solders, and let me tell you, you will need them from what I've seen." Bran leaned forward with his elbows on the oak table.

"What have you seen Arya?" he asked. Arya had a stern look in her eyes.

"I've been across the narrow sea and seen many things but none of them prepared me for an army of eighty thousand unsullied and three fucking massive dragons all under the command of Daeneys Targaryan." Bran flinched a bit at the usage of a cures word coming from a lady. Arya was not however a lady any more, not with all the things she had seen and done under her belt.

"But how would she be a threat to us all she wants is the iron throne and I have no problem with her having it." Bran said.

"That may be the case but with the white walkers on their way from the north and fire being the only thing that we know of that can kill them, she is going to march her army all the way up north to kill the danger to her precious seven kingdoms. Putting us in the firing line so we need to be able to fight as well." Arya was not the wisest person but she knew what was to be done in this kind of situation.

"How do you know about the white walkers?" Bran said.

"When you are no one you hear so much about everything." Arya said, mystery clouding every word.

"What happened Arya?" Bran was worried by her words.

"Too much." Was the only reply she gave before she left the hall.

"Gendry is in the smithy." Bran called after her. She smiled at this brushing her hand in Shaggydogs fur as she passed.

Gendry hammered on the wolf helm. The woman from earlier walked over to him. "So this is what you've been doing all this time." She said, wait a moment that voice it couldn't be, could it? Genrdy slowly lowered his hammer looking up at her. Oh but it was.

"Arya?" Gendy's mouth hung open.

* * *

**There you have it. Thank you to the ppl who faved my story. Until next time.**


	5. Winter is Coming

**Hey there sorry it has taken me soooooo loonng but thank you for hanging in there until now. it is only short but now I'm getting into the main jucie of the story. hehe.**

* * *

Arya Gave Gendy a cunning grin. He looked so stupid standing there with a hammer in one hand and with his mouth hanging open.

"Well it is nice to see you to Gendry," she said resting a hand on her hip. Gendry blinked himself back to his senses and dropped the hammer, it made a soft thunk sound as it imbedded it's self into the sofe earth. He dashed over and wrapped Aray in a tight embrace. Arya froze for a moment but soon returned the strong hug. They stayed like that for some time before Gendry finally spoke.

"I missed you m'lady," he whispered. Arya flinched, now irritated.

"Don't call me m'lady!" she snapped giving him a rough push away from her. He stumbled back a few steps and laughed at the glare that he was receiving from the slightly taller Arya. When he laughed at her Arya pursed her lips even more and gave him another shove for good measure, "Don't laugh at me you stupid Bull!" she growled.

"As m'lady commands," Gendry gave a slight bow, still giggling. He was _so_ doing it on purpose now. Arya narrowed her glare at him. Years, it had been years since they last saw each other and _this_ is what he decided to do? She looked into the light of the glowing coals and sighed. "What have you been up to all these years?" he snapped her attention back to him. He was now standing at his full height, not much of him had changed apart from more stubble on his chin. She looked deep into his blue eyes before she answered.

"I have been in the free cities learning how to kill," she said placing a hand on her sword. Gendry raised a bow and looked her over more closely, her body looked more like a woman's now but she was still skinny, only now she was skinny with toned muscle flexing beneath her linen. Her hair was still chopped short and ruffled from the hood of her cloak, "And what of you?" Arya said.

"As seen," he nodded his head to the forge. She looked and saw the wolf armour. Her eyes widened and she strode over the helmet hanging on the wall; she toughed the cool metal hesitantly with her fingers. Gandry smiled as he watched her.

"It's beautiful," she gasped looking more closely at it. Gendry always _did_ have talent when it came to making wonderful things such as this. Arya suddenly remembered something she must warn Gendry of, as she examined the helmet. She spun on her heel back to stare at him, "I have a friend of mine coming soon, we need this armour finished before we march for the Wall,"

"Why is that?" Gendry was confused; he knew nothing of this plan. He picked his hammer up from the floor.

"Winter is coming, that's why," Arya placed a hand on his shoulder as she passed him on her way out from the warmth of the forge.

* * *

**Please please leave a review I need to know what you think, that and I know you really want to leave one ;)**


	6. Arrival

**Hello there! Thanks for the review. This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but it will be short and sweet. I hope . haha! anyway leave a review let me know what you think it helps me to write :) **

* * *

Gendry heard the clatter of hooves on cobble stones. He looked up from his work on the second wolf's helmet, to see a woman, in flowing silks and leather armour, come riding through the gates on a chestnut stallion. The heavy oak doors to Winterfell slammed open with Arya dashing down the stone steps. She hurried over the courtward, kicking up mud and snow in her wake, on her way to the stranger. Summer and Shaggydog were hot on her heels, trotting along behind. The woman dismounted and enveloped Arya in a tight hug. Arya accepted the hug with a smile and a laugh.

Gendry placed his hammer down and walked just out of the forge, the cold air washed over him as he moved away from the fire. He looked at the woman more closely, leaning against a wooden pillar as he did so. She was taller than Arya and had more of a curvaceous figure. She had raven hair and violet eyes, she carried a curved sword at her hip and a dawnish spare was lashed to the saddle of her horse. She wore a broad smile on her face and her smile was kind.

Arya was beaming at the older woman and talking animatedly. A few minutes passed and after a glance over her shoulder, Arya lead the way over to him. She stopped just in front of him and gestured to the woman.

"This is Kite, she helped me with some trouble in the free cities," Ayra said introducing her the woman, "This is Gendry, my friend we travelled together on the Kings road."

The tall woman 'Kite' bowed her head and spoke in a smooth accented voice.

"I have heard much of you from Arya," Arya seemed to flush with annoyance or was it embarrassment? Gendry nodded, glancing at Arya.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid that Arya has told me nothing of you," he said. Arya shifted from on foot to the other. Kite laughed.

"That is not surprising! Since I told her not to tell anyone of me," Kite placed a hand on Arya's shoulder, "It would appear she stayed true to her word."

Gendry smiled, he was seeing a softer, tenderer side of Arya with Kite by her side. Arya insisted on showing Kite to her chambers as soon as possible and to introduce her to Bran. She practically skipped across the court yard and up the stone steps into Winterfell, Kite behind her every step of the way. Gendry watched in amusement, but for the most part he was shocked by the new display of emotions from the young Stark. Shaggydog padded over to his side, cocked his head, looking at the heavy oak doors, then a Gendry. Gendry looked back and shrugged his shoulders in disbelief.

"I know, it's new to me as well," he said ruffling the thick fur on Shaggydogs' head. he went back to work. the sounds of his hammer clanged out over the quiet morning air.

"So that is the blacksmith," Kite mused, teasingly nudging Arya with her elbow.

"Oh stop that! He is just my Friend," Arya retorted, marching on ahead.

"Is he now?" Kite called, now openly teasing her. When Arya didn't reply she smiled and jogged after the fuming girl. The incessant teasing of Arya's feelings for Gendry had started, almost as soon as she had told Kite about him. Kite was a fierce warrior when it came to fighting, but when it came to relationships, she was a devil. Arya often wondered why she was friends with her, because she often got on her nerves; however she _was_ fun to be with.

* * *

**Well how was it?**


End file.
